The Perfect Girl Next Door
by bucktooth22
Summary: The accounts of Emma's "conquests". Features include: one chapter of content and one chapter of smut for each of the following ships: CaptainSwan, SwanFire also known as SwanTheif, Gremma, and WoodenSwan. Real world au.
1. Graham Romance

Disclaimer: Alas, I doth not own Once Upon A Time

"Mom, Dad, this is Graham." Emma said putting her hand on his back. He looked a bit scared but smiled kindly.

"A pleasure." Snow said shaking his hand and smiling wistfully. Graham liked the pixy cut she was pulling off beautifully. She seemed like a gentle person in her soft sweater and pleated blue skirt.

"The pleasure's all mine." He responded.

"Watch it." David growled, glaring at the two of them. Snow giggled and Graham obliged, letting go of her hand. He turned to David and offered his hand. David ignored it. "If you break my daughter's heart you'll have me to deal with."

"Me too." Piped up a guy sitting on the stairs.

"Oh hush." Show chide as she began setting the table. Graham turned to Emma, waiting for her to tell him who the guy on the stairs was.

"That's August. He's my brother." She said shooting August a glare.

"I'm adopted." August said getting up and sauntering over to Graham.

"Good to know." Graham replied hesitantly.

"No one said we were having a party." Said a new face, walking through the door.

"That's because you weren't invited." Emma growled. She turned to Graham with a smile. "This is Neal."

"Ahhh yes, the ex." He said sticking his hand out with a smirk.

"And his father." Neal said shaking Graham's hand and nodding to the man behind him.

"Nice to meet you." Hissed a voice from behind Neal.

"Dad." Neal said chipperly. "Don't be weird." He ordered before wandering off to steal some food.

"Mr. Gold." He said offering his hand.

"Graham." Replied Graham. Soon enough they were all sitting around a table and passing around food.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Snow chirped from the head of the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Replied everyone else except Emma, who said "Happy Turkey day guys."Soon enough they were eating and chatting.

"So how long have you two been together?" August asked twirling his fork and grinning.

"April 27th." August said instantly, not looking up from his food. Emma raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned sheepishly. "Two hundred fifteen days."

"That's specific." Neal chuckled.

"It's romantic." Snow corrected.

"So, are you and Dad going shopping tonight?" Emma asked redirecting the attention to her mother.

"Yes, I'm making him drive me to all the best stores." Snow said smiling at David who looked haggard.

"When were you going to tell me this?" David asked. Snow smiled sheepishly.

"After dinner." Snow replied.

"Ooh trouble in paradise?" Mr. Gold asked with a smirk.

"No." David and Snow snapped at him in unison. They turned back to each other and laughed. Their laughter was soon chorused with the rest of the table.

"So Emma hasn't told me much about you guys. What do you do?" Graham asked looking around the table at each of them for a moment.

"I'm a teacher and David works at the Vet." Snow said with a warm smile.

"I'm a writer." August supplied.

"I own a pawn shop." Mr. Gold said but Graham felt like there was more to his story. Neal didn't look up so Graham moved on.

"Did you watch the parade?" Graham asked smiling. Everyone nodded.

"It's tradition." Snow gushed. "I just love all the balloons and the floats. They're all so clever and well done." She paused before chuckling. "Well done. I just had to use it. My turkey pun." She giggled. David smiled at his odd wife. Emma laughed at her weird mother. August rolled his eyes. Neal looked confused and Mr. Gold just watched the scene carefully. Graham smiled. This was a family he'd be happy to be a part of.

When dinner was over Snow and Emma cleaned up the dishes. Graham, Mr. Gold, August, and Neal sat in the living room. They each had a glass of brandy as they sat staring at the fire.

"If you hurt her you'll have the whole town to deal with. The whole town loves her. She's the perfect girl next door. She's everyone's best friend, or dream date." August said.

"Or relative." David added with a sharp look at August.

"I feel like there's a story behind this." Graham said motioning between August and David. David sat back and looked at the fire.

"Well my dad wanted a little boy for the longest time. He didn't have a wife and he was about fifty when I showed up. Wrapped in a blanket on his work bench." August said smiling bitterly. "He was so excited he had a heart attack and died. His neighbor found him the next day and I was still there on the work bench wrapped in a blanket. She took me home and tried to figure out what to do with me. Snow and David had been trying to have a baby and Snow was just pregnant. The lady's son went to school and told Snow that his mum had found a baby boy and they didn't know what to do with it. They couldn't keep it, the single mother had enough trouble with one little boy. Snow, being the saint she is, took me in. Emma and I grew up together. When I was in fourth grade I flat out asked if I was adopted. I figured I was and they said yes. I told Emma, because I told her everything. She was a grade below me so she didn't really understand. When she was in fifth grade she had her first boyfriend, Neal. They broke up when she was in seventh. I asked her out. We went out until I was a senior in high school. David's always been bitter about us going out." August finished his story and took a sip of his drink.

"Wow." Graham said.

"It it makes you feel any better buddy-" Neal said slapping a hand on August's shoulder. "My dad didn't approve of me going out with Emma either." Neal said shooting Mr. Gold a look. "Emma and I were together fifth to seventh." Neal said turning back to Graham. "I ended up breaking up with her because her whole family hates me and my dad hates her." Neal said sadly. "It was straining on our relationship but breaking up with her was the worst decision I ever made." Neal said sadly.

"Mine too." August said.

"Mine too mates." Said a man in the doorway. He was wearing a black suit.

"Who invited you?" Emma snapped.

"That's Killian. Emma's first boyfriend." August said putting his now empty glass of brandy against his head.

"I knew you'd be home for dinner and I wanted to talk to you so I invited myself." He said with a bow. Emma stomped up to him and slapped him across the face.

"They ended things on a bad note." Neal said with a smirk to Graham. Emma raised her other hand and he caught it at the wrist.

"I supposed I deserved the first one, but two? No love. Sorry. One's enough." Killian said. "I know you hate me but I wanted to...cool the fires of hate." He said carefully. She ripped her hand out of his.

"Get out." She said pointing at the door.

"Just hear me out love." He pressed.

"She broke up with him because he joined the navy and left." Neal said

"Without telling her what he was doing." August added.

"Just up and left without a second thought." Neal commented bitterly.

"Wow. Who could do that? Especially to Emma." Graham asked.

"Killian Jones did." Neal said.

"I never meant to hurt you love." Killian said. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"How about, I'm thinking about joining the navy? How about, I'm joining the navy? How about a letter in the mail, I joined the navy? How about, when you docked you came and told me where you'd been for the four months." She snapped back at him. He looked down at his feet with a smile.

"Why's he smiling?" Graham asked.

"Only he can get her this mad and he loves it when he gets her all riled up." August said.

"You found me though didn't you?" He asked looking up at her.

"Ye-yeah..." She paused. "That's not the point!" She snarled. "The point is you're an ass and you need to leave." She said pointing at the door once again.

"Emma-love, you know I was thinking about joining the Navy. You knew the whole time where I was. Don't pretend you were surprised." He said. She stared at him with her mouth open. "That's why I got a letter in the mail the day after I was deployed. You knew."

"But-" She tried to defend herself but her cut her off.

"But nothing Emma. You knew I loved you. You knew I wanted to join the Navy. You knew I was going to leave you to sail the open waters." He said. "And now I'm back. For you. I came back for you because I know you. I know you never stop loving someone, even after you're broken up. I know you loved your adopted brother and I know it killed you when he broke up with you. I know you loved that ass of a thief and it nearly destroyed you when he broke up with you. But you still love them. I know you still love me." He said stepping closer to her. She didn't move back. "Even if you did send me that letter that ripped my heart out. You and I both know you never stopped loving me."

"I...I hate you." She let out a small sob.

"You hate that you love me." He said with a smile. Graham got up and walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist. Graham's presence didn't deter Killian. "I went to the top in the Navy. I have my own boat, I'm rich. I can take you wherever you want. I can buy you anything you're heart desires." He said smiling.

"My heart desires not to have been broken. My heart desires you to get out of my life. My heart desires not to love anymore." Emma said wiping away her tears. "Killian let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Graham." She said putting her arms around his waist.

"We've been together two hundred fifteen days." Graham said.

"We-" Killian began before getting cut off by Graham.

"And I don't intend on abandoning her." He shot a glare at Killian. "I don't intend on hurting her or breaking up with her." He looked at Neal and August "August and Neal both had their chance with her. They broke her heart because it was hard. Relationships are supposed to be hard. They test your love for each other. I won't break up with you because of a few harsh words from your dad." He looked at David who was still watching the fire before looking down at Emma. "And you Killian." Graham said turning to the man in the doorway. "You didn't even break up with her. You didn't even give her that closure. You just left. She trusted you, loved you and you just left her. You had your chance with her and you abandoned it." Now it's my turn and boys, I have no intention of making any of the mistakes you did." He said. "I love her too much to see her hurt. So although you've each been with her for two years or more, and we've only been together for two hundred and fifteen days I intend to have many more days with her because every day I have with her is every day I get to live the dream." He said. Killian looked downcast. August and Neal looked like reprimanded little boys. David looked oddly pleased. Mr. Gold was watching him curiously. Snow was beaming with motherly pride. Emma was watching him with awe and adoration.


	2. Graham Smut

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Once Upon a Time.**  
** This chapter of EMMA GRAHAM SMUT is dedicated to my number one fan Remka.**

Emma sat down on the bed and pulled her dress off leaving her with just her lacy black bra, her skimpy black panties, and her fishnet stockings. The guests had all left for their respective homes, Snow and David had gone to shop for black Friday sales and now it was just her and Graham. He walked into the room. He was dripping wet from his shower and was trying to cover his dick with a washcloth, not managing to hide all of it. She laughed at his struggles. And he looked at her in indignation. "There were no towels." He huffed.

"Did you check the cabinet under the sink?" She asked. His face fell and she laughed again. He was about to get a towel when she said, "Wait." He looked at her curiously.

"Hm?" He asked. She crossed her legs and studied him for a moment.

"We've got the house all to ourselves and I like you better like this." She said licking her lips. She saw him start to harden, making his struggled to hide his cock harder. She got up from the bed and walked over to him. He watched her carefully amused as she brushed past him and went into the hall. "Shower table or chair?" She asked. He hardened further.

"Yes." He replied huskily. She laughed and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and bent over, looking for something delicious. He put his hands on her hips and began grinding into her through her now dripping panties. She giggled as she produced the whipped cream, turning around, effectively knocking his hands away to grin at him. He got harder still against her leg as he began rubbing against her pussy. She popped the red cap off the whipped cream and put it on the counter before climbing up on the cool marble. She sat perched on it with him standing between her legs. He snapped her bra off with one swift motion and took a moment to admire her, wet and waiting for him. He still had to do something about the underwear and tights though. Before he could come up with an idea using his "upstairs brain" she had already done something to completely muddle his thoughts. She put some whipped cream on her boob and then, before he could do anything about her underwear, he was latched onto it, sucking up all the milky white foam off. He had a hand on her hip and was now running his other hand up and down her hidden pussy. She moaned and moved closer to him. He took the bottle of whipped cream from her and put some on her other boob before dropping it on the floor completely forgotten. He was soon licking and slurping up all that as his hand moved from her hip to her nipple. He pinched and flicked it, then grabbed her whole boob and began pushing and pulling on it. She moaned and pushed closer as his tongue flicked over her nipple and he began nibbling on it. She laced her fingers in his dripping hair and yanked him back. Their eyes locked his with confusion and hers with overpowering lust. She pushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss before releasing him. He grabbed a knife from beside them and saw her eyes widen. He grinned and began pinching her pussy she arched her back but she looked terrified as he moved the knife closer to her pussy. He cut a hole in her panties and tights big enough for his throbbing cock before dropping the knife in the sink. She looked down as he got on his knees, watching him. His eyes flashed up at her in amusement before he pushed his face into her pussy. He began liking slowly; up and down before her moaning got frantic, then he began flicking his tongue in and out of her dripping cunt. She screamed through her first orgasm of the night and he lapped at her until she stopped dripping. She was still shaking when he picked her up and carried her over to the chair. He sat down with her on his lap, straddling him, thankful that it didn't have arm rests. He hooked a finger on her stockings and underwear and forced her up so she was standing. Still dazed from her first orgasm, she didn't fight. He forced her down onto her knees on front of him. Slowly she came out of her fog, realizing what was happening.

"Say the word." She said licking her lips and staring hungrily at his fully hard dick. It twitched and she smirked.

"Blow me." He said she grinned and went to work. He threw his head back and moaned as she popped the head into her mouth and swirled it around like a piece of candy. He put a hand on the seat of his chair, gripping tightly, and used another to hold her hair back for her. She licked and flicked his head with her tongue before biting in lightly. She began moving lower on his throbbing dick, licking all the way. She pulled back, and began licking up and down it. She began massaging his balls with one hand and using the other to balance as she went back to sucking on his engorged cock like a lollipop. She went deeper and deeper until his tip tickled the back of her throat. He came with a yell of her name down the back of her throat. She grinned as he pulled out, completely deflated. She made sure he was looking as she swallowed it all and licked her lips. He sighed as he sat back in the chair exhausted. She grinned and got up, lacing a hand into his.

"You can't be tired yet." She said grinning as she began tugging lightly on his hand. "The night is young." She smiled as he looked up at her, begging for a moment's rest. "But... shower sex." She pouted. He sighed heavily before letting her drag him to the shower. He turned on the warm water before getting in. She took a moment to finally rid herself of the tights and underwear that were now trash from Graham's defacing of them. She hopped in after him and saw him with his eyes shut, just letting the water roll off him. She grabbed the bar of soap, planning how she was going to do this with him currently, exhausted and spent. She began running the soap across her sticky boobs, cleaning off the residue from the whipped cream. She let the soap travel lower across her stomach, around her belly button then lower until she saw him start to twitch slowly back to life. She turned around and was going to ask him to wash her back when she not-so-accidentally dropped the soap. She bent down to pick it up and heard him suck in air. She grinned as his hands found her hips. She started to stand back up but he put a hand on her back forcing her to stay bent over. He began nudging her feet apart before slowly pushing into her ass. The first thing she thought when the head popped in was that water made a good lubricant. He slowly ground into her, pushing in slowly before pulling back out. He was going so devilishly slowly it was driving her insane. She felt his hand move from her back around to her stomach then lower, following the trail she had used with the soap that now lay dejectedly forgotten on the shower floor. His hand got to her pussy and he pushed three fingers in at once. She didn't know which way to thrust but he soon found his rhythm and she followed along. In the ass out the pussy. She was slowly rocking back and forth to his slow rhythm. She needed faster, she needed more friction. "Faster. Harder." She pleaded. His grip on her hip tightened as she felt him pulse back to full life inside her ass. He was suddenly slamming into her at a blinding speed. She felt herself mounting and so close to orgasm, just one more thrust but then he was gone. Suddenly pulled out. She screamed in frustration but suddenly he was flipping her around and then he was in her pussy. She felt her sore ass against the cool tile wall as he rammed into her. He lifted one of her legs and pushed in farther then lifted the other leg; holding her up easily and keeping her legs open wide. He was now all the way in and then all the way out. With every thrust her breasts would rub up and down against his chest, her hard nipples pressing playfully into his muscular torso. He was eliciting the most delicious moans from her and her from him. He was going so fast and he was smashing into her so hard she knew she'd be walking funny tomorrow. She didn't care; it felt better than wonderful so it was totally worth it. She screamed as she came all over him and as she pulsed around him he came too with a yell of profanity. He put her legs down and pulled out of her. They washed each other although they had both already showered once that day and when they were done Emma showed him where the "hidden" towels were. He laughed as he tied one around his waist and she tied one over her boobs. Damn she was fucking sexy, the towel barely covering her boobs and barely going down far enough to hide her perfect ass and pussy. He knew he wouldn't be ready for another round but he pinched her ass anyway. She shot him a mischievous glance before going to put on her pajamas. It was a very happy thanksgiving and black Friday indeed.


	3. Killian Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Killian looked at her with one of his sideways glances. They could make girls swoon, but never had the desired effect on her. "What?" She asked not looking up from the book she was reading.

"I just love you." Killian said smirking as he scooted closer to her. His arm was resting on the back of her chair and the other was holding up his head. He rearranged so his arms were crossed on the desk so he could cradle his head as he smirked up at her.

"I know that." She said, still not looking at him. He loved her. He loved the way she was so cold to him. She loved the way he could get her angry. He loved the way she didn't swoon like normal girls. He loved everything about her.

"C'mon love. I'm trying to woo you. You're supposed to swoon." He said sitting up and closing her book. She looked at him at last.

"You want me to swoon?" She asked incredulously. "I don't do swoon."

"Are my wooing affections working though?" He asked scooting closer. She laughed and pushed his face away gently.

"You're such a weirdo." She said getting up, grabbing her book and putting it back on the shelf. "And you can just say you want to have sex. You don't have to…woo me." She said mocking his voice. He feigned hurt dramatically. Throwing one arm over his forehead and putting his other hand on his chest.

"You wound me." He moaned. "Such heinous accusations! I would never dream of it." He said peeking at her from under his arm. She was watching him in amusement.

"You done?" She asked when she saw him looking. Killian faltered, what should he do? As he was debating he proceeded to fall from his chair leaving his girlfriend in a fit of laughter. He looked up at her from his undignified crumpled heap on the floor.

"Now I'm done." He said as he slowly stood up. She stopped laughing, looking at him curiously as he sauntered over to her. He paused as he passed the full length mirror in her dorm room to study his gorgeous figure. His black tee fit his muscled body and helped show off the tattoos he'd gotten. The word Starboard above a compass on his left wrist and the word Port above an anchor on his left wrist. His black jeans hugged his hips and fell over his legs casually. His black combat boots were a bit muddy and he made a mental note to clean them. His sky blue eyes watched his form twist to get a better angel to view himself. Black hair askew perfectly he turned back to Emma who had one eyebrow raised at him. He smirked and put his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. She was expecting him to sweep in for a kiss, perhaps dip her like they were dancing before kissing her but instead he put his lips near her ear. He nipped the lobe of her ear lightly and she shivered. His warm breath was running down her neck as he whispered, "I want to have sex."


End file.
